


Cainhurst Summons

by Whiteone



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Gang Rape, Gangbang, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sensory Overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:24:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteone/pseuds/Whiteone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's the scourge of inquisitivness.' The hunter learns that the hard way.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>PLEASE MIND THE TAGS BEFORE READING.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cainhurst Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! I truly hope you'll enjoy this one, I had a lot of fun writing it, although some parts might feel clunky because language barrier is still a bit of a problem for me, sadly.
> 
> Also, there are some yum yum delicious sketches by the charitable, talented artist who also did the art for [ To Tame a Vileblood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7761265), like, you need to [check this out](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60106215) right now! Edit: [Finished art here!](http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=61307575) *squeals*
> 
>  
> 
> As always, feel free to point out any mistakes!

* * *

The hunter sneezed, wrapping his thin cloak tighter around his lanky frame. Fuck, it was cold here. Why did he decide to go to this god forsaken place again?

Oh, yes, the invitation. The official Cainhurst summons with his name written in it made him quite perplexed. He knew that Cainhurst used to be inhabited by vilebloods. Could it be that the line haven’t died out yet? Although he didn’t recall having any history or relations to this place, he decided to give it a try anyway; out of curiosity more than anything else. What could possibly go wrong?

But now with each passing second he felt more and more ready to give up on this whole crazy trip and get out of this freezing hellhole. Somewhere warm, preferably.

The weather was hostile and the whole place was utterly unwelcoming. Certainly not what he expected. The carriage that got him there was so fancy after all!

And those bloodsucking demons or whatever the hell it was, crawling around and making disgusting slurping sounds. The courtyard was full of them. Luckily he was able to mostly avoid them as they seemed to favour the rocky slopes aside the main road, but a few jumped at him like a giant white fleas, ready to tear him apart. Every time he sliced their floppy belly they literally exploded, spraying his clothes with blood and staining the snow around them in deep red.

At long last he reached the entrance to the huge castle. The massive door was slightly opened and a couple of dim lights could be seen from the outside. With a slight hesitation, the hunter entered.

A high, majestic hallway opened up before him. The interior was remarkably well kept – the floor was shiny, not a speck of dust in sight. The carpet covering the floor was strikingly red. Still, it seemed devoid of life and awfully quiet.

The hunter proceeded further, paying close attention to his surroundings. The hall seemed way more spacious than he guessed from the first glance. Better to be cautious – he knew very well the most dangerous things were often unseen.

_Creak._

The hunter whipped around. „Who is there?“ Silence. Suddenly, something moved in the darkness where the lights couldn’t reach. The hunter strained his senses, weapon drawn in anticipation.

„Show yourself!“

And they did. Seven, no, eight big figures surrounded him, and finally the hunter was able to clearly see what he was up against.

Those were executioners, or vileblood hunters, as they sometimes called themselves. Huge and menacing in their heavy white coats, with weird yet strangely intimidating conic helmets covering their heads.

The hunter didn’t know if he should felt relieved or alarmed at the sight. After all, he heard some unpleasant stories about the fanaticism of these people. On the other hand, he also heard the executioners were righteous and honorable, driven by their desire to cleanse the world from all evil, or something similarly crazy. He certainly hoped for the latter.

„Who are you and what is your business here?“ One of them asked, and they all simultaneously moved closer, blocking his way to freedom with their thick formation.

The hunter’s mind raced. What was he supposed to tell them? That he was invited, most likely by vilebloods they all so despised? Hell no.

„I just got a little lost.“ The hunter internally slapped himself. Really? This was the best thing he could come up with? Oh well, it was too late now, so he decided to go with it. „I kind of got here by accident.“

„Liar.“ Another executioner stepped up. „No one gets to this place accidentally. And you’ve ignored the first question.“

The hunter sighed. „I’m a simple hunter of beasts and I mean no harm to you. I didn’t even know this place existed, and - “.

„Are you a vileblood?“ The executioner interrupted him.

The hunter frowned.

„What? No! Look, I don’t want any trouble-".

„Boys, you are getting too soft.“ Another figure appeared. This was clearly their leader, judging by the ceremonious garb and golden chains hanging from his neck . The hunter did’t even see him at first. He was probably hiding in the shadows the whole time, listening to their conversation. Unlike the others, the leader wasn‘t wearing any helmet, but even without it he was almost equally tall as his subordinates.

„Just seize him and search him through and through.“

The hunter gripped the handle of his saw cleaver. He quickly considered fighting the executioners, but that would probably mean killing them in the process, or at least severely hurt them. And he was no murderer. Unlike him, they won’t get another chance. There was no dream awaiting them. Maybe they’ll let him go when they won’t find anything of interest on him.

And that’s how he ended up slammed against the wall with his hands behind his head while their hands roamed all over his body. If the freezing air around him didn’t send chills up his spine, then those hands surely did it. The executioners seemed too eager, their hands lingering on him much longer than he could consider normal. He shivered under the touch that ran up and down his thighs, way too close to his privates.

They also took away his small bag and coat. The hunter felt oddly small without the coat, and certainly a lot colder.

„Sir, there’s a letter with Cainhurst seal on it!“

The hunter groaned inwardly. How could he forget he had the letter on him? Now they won’t let him go for sure. ‚Good job, you fearsome slayer of beasts‘, he cursed himself. This was so stupid!

He was turned around and forced to face their leader. There was no mercy in his eyes. The hunter sighed again.

„Look, I’m being honest now. I’m no vileblood. I don’t know why I received those summons. I’ve never been here before and I –".

„Be quiet!“ The leader gave him a stern glare. „Vileblood or not, you are full of lies. I should kill you this instant so I don’t have to waste any more of my precious time.“

The harsh words didn’t faze the hunter. Death threats didn’t scare him anymore; if they‘d kill him, he would just reawaken again. Sure, dying was never pleasant, but always getting another chance to learn from his mistakes was definitely worth it.

The leader took a few steps back, then pointed at one of the executioners holding the hunter in place. „You. Do what is your duty.“ With that, the leader turned around, not even bothering to oversee the execution.

„Hold on! Sir, if I may.“ Suddenly, the executioner standing next to the leader moved closer and began to whisper something to him. Surprised by the action, the hunter strained his ears to catch at least a few words, but they were standing too far away for him to hear anything.

„I see... Hmm, yes. Yes, indeed.“ Nodding, the big executioner looked at him with something new in his eyes, slowly tracing his body from head to toe until finally resting on his crotch. The hunter quirked his eyebrow at that. What the... now that was creepy. He suppressed the urge to squirm under the gaze, a new feeling of unease gnawing at his mind.

„You are right, my partner. I agree this case demands a deeper... inspection.“

There was a sharp inhale next to the hunter’s ear. His arms were squeezed harder. The other executioners began to move closer, looming over him like harbingers of death.

„He is all yours, boys. You know what to do.“

Suddenly, there was a blindfold over his eyes and the solid ground under his feet was gone.

...

The hunter did fight back, he really did. But what could he do, being so terribly outnumbered? To his shame, they overpowered him quite easily. He could do absolutely nothing while they pushed him flat on his back and stripped him of his clothes.

He kicked and screamed at them to let him go, but that only seemed to encourage them. The hunter expected to be killed, maybe even tortured first, but the executioners clearly had other intentions; most likely to use his body for their perverted urges, from the look of it. What a bunch of sick freaks.

Countless hands on his body were now holding him down, exploring every inch of his skin – some caressing the inside of his thighs, other playing with his nipples and brushing over his abdomen; all of them unwelcome yet relentless, spreading a weird tingling warmth through his veins.

His legs were held high and spread open, each hooked over a shoulder, making room for one of the executioners to force himself between his thighs and leaving the hunter’s most sensitive body parts at his mercy. The hunter gasped as a wet tongue traced the back of his knee, the ticklish sensation shooting right into his groin. Another warm mouth claimed his lips, licking them and swiftly retreating before he could gather his wits and bite down. Not being able to see had the hunter’s senses constantly on edge, every unexpected touch making his body tremble.

There was a faint popping sound and then a cold fluid dripped on his groin. The hunter suppressed a yelp, startled by the sudden sensation. A hand started to massage his cock, then steadily headed downward, spreading the greasy liquid over his entrance with teasingly light touch, occasionally dipping inside and kneading the twitching muscle.

The hunter panted heavily. Oh, how he would love to tell those twisted bastards to keep their dirty hands off of him, if only was he able to trust his voice not to break. His skin was on fire. There were way too many teasing hands and fingers to keep track of and they were slowly driving him insane. A tongue slipped into the depths of his navel and the hunter squirmed, sucking in a breath.

He tried to blank it all out, to convince himself none of this was truly happening. Just a bad dream – he used to have plenty of those. Needless to say, it didn’t work in the slightest. The intrusive fingers brushed something inside of him that made his hips buck wildly and his self imposed delusion crumble. Now his cock was throbbing and begging for attention, a drop of clear fluid forming at the tip. Being so hard while getting so very little relief was starting to get really uncomfortable, and the vicious fingers steadily massaging his special spot certainly didn’t help the situation. The hunter gulped for air, trying to calm his racing heartbeat.

Finally the torturous fingers retreated, but the hunter feared this was only the beginning and the worst was yet to come. That didn’t mean he was prepared for it though. The possibility of getting molested and brutally raped by a bunch of fanatics certainly wasn’t on his list of ‚How to brace yourself against the terrors of the Waking world‘.

Indeed, it wasn’t long before the executioner between his legs grabbed his hips and started pushing into him. The hunter bit his lip, trying to contain the groans spilling from his mouth. It was severely uncomfortable to say the least, burning and stretching him painfully. Thank god the executioner didn’t attempt to go in dry. The hunter shivered at that thought.

The executioner kept pushing, inch by inch, until he was all the way in, then paused and sighed, apparently getting used to the sensation. The hunter took the opportunity to try and loosen his tense muscles. He didn’t see a point in resisting – if he was inevitably about to get fucked by all these bastards, he didn’t wan’t to get torn in half at the very beginning.

The cock inside him started to move again, slow at first, then gradually gaining speed, and the hunter could hear the executioner above him make nasty grunting noises as he fucked him violently. Occassionally, the sweet spot inside of him was struck with full force when the executioner shoved into him. Every time that happened, the hunter cried out and shuddered, and his limbs jerked as if hit by the bolt of a darkbeast.

The first rapist finally finished with a few gasps, slowly pulling out and moving aside, probably to make room for another. The hunter tried to yank his limbs from their grasp while they shuffled around, but they seemed to expected this from him, stretching his limbs even further as a punishment.

They were now taking turns, one of them fucking him while the others held him down, working together like if they’ve done this before. One of them evidently got too impatient while waiting for his turn, judging by the unmistakable jerking noises above his head. The hunter considered himself lucky his mouth was closed when the splatter of semen hit his face, but it still made his skin crawl in disgust, and not being able to wipe the sticky substance off made him even more grossed out. He just hoped the others won’t follow their fellow executioner’s example.

Again and again they forced themselves on him, each one with a different degree of fervor. He swore that some of them must have went at it twice; that or there was more of them than he initially counted. Every time the hunter though it’s finally over, the one that just finished was replaced by another as soon as he pulled out. His entrance was so stretched and lubricated by their cum that it no longer even hurt, but his constant erection was causing him a great deal of anguish. Now and again they teased him with light strokes that made his cock twitch, but the subtle friction hardly brought any relief, being more torturous than gratifying.

The hunter wanted to scream in frustration. It was like if those fuckers knew exactly what they were doing to him. Their hungry hands kept touching him everywhere except where he needed the most. He was getting light-headed, and no amount of air he managed to gulp into his lungs helped him withstand the feeling like he was going to faint any moment.

Another one started slamming into him, and the hunter just lay there and took it, lost in his personal hell of pain and pleasure.

...

„Sir, he’s ready for you“. At last, they let him go all at once, leaving him sprawled on the floor at full display, panting and shaking.

As soon as the hunter realized his hands were free, he reached not for the cum stained stripe of cloth still covering his eyes, but for his terribly aching member. He no longer cared how desperate he looked like or how degraded the action was; he just needed to get off so badly.

„Oh, now that just won’t do.“

The leader was on him in an instant. The hunter cried out in dismay when his wrists were caught in a strong grip, denying him so desperately needed orgasm yet again. He was almost ready to beg, to scream and cry, anything to finally get some relief from the painful arousal.

The executioner paid his distressed whimpers no mind. A huge body forced the hunter’s long legs apart, and once again he was taken like a common whore, the sweet spot deep inside him assaulted with cruel precision.

The precum was now continuously dripping from his cock, spilling on his belly and mixing with his sweat. A single touch to the right place would be practically enough to make him orgasm, but the leader was clearly determined to take his time, fucking him with slow and steady thrusts that made the hunter moan in abandon, yet careful enough to not to throw him over the edge with too much stimulation.

The hunter didn’t know what to do with himself. He was sure his heart was going to explode each second. He almost wished it would and bring an end to his suffering. He was barely aware that he was almost sobbing now, and the voice that begged to make him cum surely couldn’t be his own.

Finally, after like felt like forever the thrusts picked up on pace, and suddenly there was a single digit caressing his length while another was lightly scratching the sensitive head. Soon more fingers joined, once again torturing him with feather-light touches. The hunter hiccuped brokenly. It was too much, way too much. He spasmed and arched his back, head tilting backwards. With his toes curled in ecstasy and mouth opened in not-so-silent cry, the sweet release finally hit him.

...

He must have blacked out for a moment. It was hard to tell with the all-surrounding darkness. Slowly regaining his senses, the hunter turned his head to the side. A single blissful sigh escaped his parted lips, a strand of drool trickling from the corner of his mouth.

He was fleetingly aware that he was free to move, but at this point he couldn‘t care less. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to move even if he wanted to. He heard a rustling of clothes, and then something warm and heavy was thrown over his thin frame, protecting his body from the chilling air, so very cold now that there no longer was a mass of warm bodies to shield him from it.

There was a hand fondling his hair and his eyelids grew so very heavy.

„I hope you’ve learned your lesson,“ a voice above him spoke. „As soon as you can walk, leave. Do not try to enter this place again.“

The touch perished. Everything went quiet again, only the scraping of retreating footsteps broke the silence as the party of executioners left him to his pick himself up, disappearing into the cold whiteness outside.  
  
Curling up on himself, the hunter let his consciousness slip away.

...

„Sir!“ One of his party members caught up with him, his expression hesitant. „Do we really want him... not to try again?“

Their leader only smiled.


End file.
